


Soldiers Heart

by Irrelevant86



Series: Phantom Heart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Danny Phantom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: Clockwork has sent Dani to another universe to protect it. Her first stop Brooklyn during WWII. There she meets and befriends the man who will later become Captain America. {Part One of my Phantom Heart series}





	1. A New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own Marvel, Captain America, or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing the characters.  
> AN: I’m using Emily Browning as a face claim for grown up Dani. Also, this story is pre-Captain America: the First Avenger.

_**Clockworks Lair** _

_**{Dani’s P.O.V.}** _

It has been almost thirteen years since Vlad created me and Danny managed to stabilize me. A lot has changed since then. Clockwork had taken me in as his apprentice, even going so far as to give me a room in his lair, and had started training me on how to better control my powers, and he also trained me on how to fight without my powers. I've also grown up a lot, and made one small change to my costume, I'd added a silvery white cape with an emerald gem clasp that has the DP symbol etched into it.

Clockwork on occasion sent me on missions to fix timelines when one is messed with. It was hard work, but it was fun. I got to see so many cultures and civilizations that have been dead for a long time. Clockwork also had me read up on the ghost zone, ghosts, and everything to do with them, and he had me learn all the things I would have learned if I'd gone to a human school. He'd also taught me several languages including; the language of the ghost zone, Esperanto, Spanish, German, Russian, Latin, Celtic, Norse, and Mandarin. Honestly Clockwork had become like a father to me over the years.

Speaking of fathers, A couple years after Vlad made me, Danny finally told his parents about his ghost powers, and then explained me to them. Danny's parents had immediately started treating me like their daughter, which I technically was, and I spent a lot of my free time with them and the rest of my human family. Jazz and Danny had become the best older siblings anyone could ever ask for, with Danny teaching me everything he knows about astronomy, and Jazz teaching me everything she knows about psychology. Sam and I had become best-friends quickly, and on her suggestion, I'd become a vegetarian. Tucker had taught me a lot about technology over the years, and though I wasn't at his level I was still pretty good with technology.

Right now, though, I was currently just relaxing in Clockworks library reading a book. The library is my favorite place in Clockwork's lair, it was warm, filled with books, and had plush comfy bean bag like chairs for me to sit in, I also loved to read whatever I could get my hands on. "Dani, come with me, I have a new mission for you," Clockwork stated, floating into the room. I set my book down and followed him out into the hallway. The library was down the hall from what I called 'Clockwork's Time room'. It was the room he spent the most time in, the room where all the time windows were.

"I've been watching the time line of another universe for some time now, and I'm not liking what I see. A great evil is forming and the people who are meant to protect that world will not be able to handle this evil on their own," Clockwork started to explain.

Another universe? I've never been to another universe before. My missions so far have been fixing this universes timeline, so I couldn't help but feel excited about this new mission. I followed Clockwork into the time room and stopped as I noticed my family standing in the room all looking melancholy.

"Um, not that I'm not happy to see you all… but why are you here?" I asked, moving over to give them all hugs.

"They are here because I asked them to come. I've already explained your mission to them. They are here to say goodbye to you," Clockwork stated.

I turned sharply towards him, my eyes wide. What does he mean by that?

"Why do they need to say goodbye?" I questioned.

"Because if you choose to take on this mission you will not be able to return. Once in this new universe you cannot return," Clockwork explained.

I stared at him in shock, a pit forming in my stomach. Moments ago, I had been excited about this new mission. But now all I felt was fear and sadness. I'd have to leave behind my friends and family, my home, and everything I knew. I'd never be able to see any of them ever again.

"Dani, listen to me, this mission is important. Without you this universe will not survive. Clockwork has assured me that you will be very happy in this universe, otherwise none of us would even think about letting you go," Danny exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

Tears rolled down my face, and I buried my head into my brother's chest. I felt someone hug me from behind and realized that my whole family had pulled Danny and I into a group hug.

"We love you so much sweetie, and all we want is for you to be happy," Maddie stated.

"We realize how important this mission is, and even though we're all gonna miss you we think you should do it," Jazz added.

"But I'll never see any of you again," I cried, holding on tighter to Danny.

"It's not gonna be easy Dani, but you'll always have us with you. Plus, you'll meet new people who you'll care about a lot," Danny murmured into my ear.

Slowly my family released me from the group hug and I wiped away the tears rolling down my face.

"We made this for you, so that you'll always have a piece of us with you," Sam stated, holding out a small black box.

I took the box from her and opened it up, revealing an oval shaped silver locket with the DP symbol etched into it and a small slightly glowing green gem expertly glued onto it above the symbol. I opened the locket and smiled. On the left was a black and white picture of Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, and I together standing in front of the Fenton House, though you couldn't see the ops center. On the right was a black and grey picture of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I standing together in the park. I quickly put the locket on and hugged Sam.

"Thank you," I murmured, more tears falling down my face.

"I made the gem with my ectoplasm and ghost ice and had it put on the locket. A little piece of me to take with you," Danny said, pointing at the gem on the necklace.

I took my time saying goodbye to everyone. Soon enough I watched them leave and it felt like my heart shattered into pieces. I know this mission is important and I have to go, but it doesn't stop the hurt. Once my family had left I turned towards Clockwork.

"So, what's my mission?" I asked, wiping away my tears and squaring my shoulders.

"There are several things you have to do before you can stop the evil that is coming for this universe. The first place you will be dropped off at in this universe is Georgia in 1941. Once there it's up to you what to do, just do whatever you would natural and you will get to where you need to be. Once you've accomplished your task there you will be transported to your next destination and given your instructions by this." Clockwork pulled out a dark brown leather steampunk looking arm band that had a clock centered on it.

"This is a dimension watch. It will transport you to the other universe. I've programed it so that it will first take you to Georgia in 1941. After you've accomplished your goal there this device will pull you out of that time period and drop you off at your next destination. Before it drops you off a prerecorded message will inform you about your next destination," Clockwork explained, strapping the device around my left arm.

"Now while you are in 1941 the device will lock your powers. You won't be able to go ghost or use any of your ghost powers. Which is why I'm sending Cujo with you. I have designed a special collar that will allow him to look like a normal dog. I know you are capable of protecting yourself without your powers, Cujo is just there for extra protection and to be your companion," Clockwork continued.

The second he stopped talking a large Rottweiler Pitbull mix came bounding into the room and knocked me off my feet. The dog, who I'm assuming is Cujo, started to lick my face. I giggled and gently pushed him off me. "Down boy," I exclaimed, patting him on the head. I stood up and glanced over at Clockwork, feeling Slightly nervous that I wouldn't be able to use my powers, though having Cujo with me made me feel a little bit better about this whole mission. Suddenly a medium sized brown leather duffle bag was shoved into my arms.

"This has all the clothes you'll need while in 1941. You should change into a set of clothes before I send you off," Clockwork said.

I nodded my head and moved out of the room and to my room to change. I changed into a pair of dark navy-blue Sailor pants, and white blouse, and a leather jacket, then headed back to the time room. I glanced around the room for what will surely be my last time and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," I exclaimed. Clockwork glided over to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I will miss you Dani," He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears forming once again in my eyes. After a few moments Clockwork let go of me and grabbed my arm with the dimension watch on it. He pressed a button below the clock on it. The device lit up and suddenly everything around me started to fade away and for a second I felt a sharp pain radiate from my arm and through my body, and then everything went black…


	2. Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own Marvel, Captain America, or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing the characters.  
> AN: I’m using Emily Browning as a face claim for grown up Dani. Also, this story is pre-Captain America the First Avenger.

**_Several Weeks later_ **

Brooklyn. I had no words to describe it. I’d been to Brooklyn before in my universe during the twenty first century. But Brooklyn during the 1940s is just amazing. The people, the cars, the buildings. There was just something about Brooklyn that drew me in and made me feel alive. I couldn’t help but think over the past several weeks that lead me to Brooklyn.

Just like Clockwork told me, I was dropped off in Georgia 1941, with Cujo right beside me. Honestly the trip from my universe to this one had left me feeling dizzy and out of sorts. When I’d finally gotten myself together I realized that I’d been dropped off on the side of a highway. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what to do. I had no direction, no specific place I was supposed to go to. I felt lost and empty as I stood there staring around me. Finally, I had decided to just start walking down the highway, hoping to come across a town eventually.

I just kept traveling, only stopping when I felt tired or hungry. Every place I went to felt wrong and I couldn’t bring myself to stay anywhere. I didn’t understand it, but I’m sure it had something to do with Clockwork and the device he’d given me. I’d traveled through Georgia, and into South Carolina. Sometimes people would offer me rides, and other times I would just walk. The mountains in South Carolina were beautiful, and if I’d had accesses to my powers I would have spent a great deal of time flying around them. I spent some time exploring the mountains on foot instead before I decided to travel through to North Carolina then Virginia.

I didn’t spend much time in Virginia, and decided to head towards Maryland. When I reached Maryland, I decided to take a break from traveling for a short time. I got a job working in a diner, and staid in a crappy motel for a week or so. I saved up a little bit of money from my job at the diner, knowing that I would need it when I finally decided to settle down somewhere. Maryland was quite interesting and I met some nice people working at the diner. The diner was run by an old man, Mr. Williams, and his granddaughter, Sophie.

Mr. Williams had bought the diner when he was thirty and he and his wife had run it together for almost twenty-five years until his wife died. His only son had started working at the diner with him after that, and his wife and daughter had later joined them in running the diner. Sadly, a couple years ago, shortly after Sophie’s twentieth birthday, her parents were killed in a car crash. They’d needed a waitress and had gladly offered me the job. The two had fallen in love with Cujo, and he became the unofficial mascot and guard dog of the diner.

It was a good thing that we did have Cujo, because one day shortly after I started working there a man had come in and attempted to rob the diner. The man had a gun and had attempted to force Sophie to hand over all the money we’d made that day. Cujo, after hearing the man’s shouts, had come running from the back of the diner where he was eating his dinner. He’d jumped right over the counter and tackled the man to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand in the process. That night Mr. Williams had given Cujo a nice juicy steak.

Working for Mr. Williams had been fun, but something about Maryland just didn’t feel right, and eventually after about three weeks of being there, I decided to move on. I traveled all the way up to New York, and eventually found myself in Brooklyn. Something about Brooklyn just felt right. Everything seemed bright and warm, and the heaviness that had been in my chest since arriving in this universe had disappeared and I knew instantly that this was the place I was supposed to be.

Cujo had been amazing throughout all of this. He’d looked after me, and had never left my side. He never got tired no matter how much we walked, although that was probably because he was a ghost dog that was disguised as a normal dog. I was glad that Clockwork had sent Cujo with me. Me on the other hand, I got tired a lot, mostly because the dimension watch had locked away my ghost powers. Thanks to Clockwork I was strong in both of my forms, but I still had my limits. Without my powers, I could still run and walk for a lot longer than most people, and could lift more than any normal girl my age and size could. But that was nothing compared to my strength and stamina when I was in my ghost form.

Honestly, it felt weird not being able to go ghost. I’d spent most of my short existence in my ghost form, only changing to my human form when I spent time at home with my family. It was hard not being able to fly, I missed the feeling of being weightless, the feeling of the wind in my hair. I also missed my family, and often found myself staring down at the pictures in the locket Sam had given me.

I sighed, and shook my head to clear away the bad thoughts. I really should be paying attention to where I’m going, not thinking about the past. I glanced up at my surroundings, realizing that I’d continued walking while I was lost in my thoughts, and that the sun was just about to set. Cujo had probably been the one keeping me from running into anything or anyone. I smiled and patted Cujo on the head, causing him to wag his tail. Suddenly the sound of a shout and trash cans falling to the ground caught my attention. The sound had come from an alley up ahead of me, and I speed up.

When I turned into the alley I saw the form of a tall burly man standing over a scrawny blond-haired man who was lying on the ground. There was a large bruise forming around one of the blond man’s eyes, and I could see blood trickling down his head. I felt anger boil inside me at the sight. How dare this man pick on someone smaller and weaker than him. If there was one thing I couldn’t stand it was a bully.

“Hey, back off!” I shouted, taking a step towards them with Cujo right next to me.

Both men’s attention immediately snapped to me at my shout. The tall burly man sneered at me, not seeming to notice Cujo at first. The blond man looked at me in worry, probably fearing for my safety.

“What are you gonna do about it doll?” The burly man asked, smirking.

“Me, not a thing. But Cujo here, he’ll tear your throat out if you even attempt to lay a finger on me,” I stated smugly.

Cujo snarled, and took a threatening step towards the man who went pale at the sight of him. Cujo was scary if you pissed him off. Cujo came up just above my waist, and his paws were huge about the size of my fist. The man in front of me had realized that this wasn’t a fight he was going to win, and held his hands up in surrender. He backed up against the brick wall of the building behind him, and slowly slide past us. Once he had passed us he took off running down the street.

I shook my head in disgust, and turned back to the blond man I’d saved. I glanced over him for a moment, taking in his features. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and his blond hair was hanging in his face. He looked to be about my height, and was definitely scrawny. But to be honest he was pretty handsome.

The bruise I’d noticed before wasn’t as bad as I first thought it was, but I was worried about the cut I could see just below his hair line. I quickly moved over to him and bent down next to him.

“Are you okay?” I asked, glancing over the cut.

It didn’t look to deep, but I know head wounds tend to bleed a lot. Not to mention he could have a concussion.

“I’m… ugh… I’m fine. Thanks for the help ma’am,” He stuttered, staring up at me. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be in shock.

“How’s your head? Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?” I questioned. He stared at me for a moment seeming to process what I’d just asked.

“Ugh… no I’m fine, I feel fine,” He replied suddenly, attempting to stand up.

He didn’t even manage to stand up fully before he swayed and started to fall back down. I quickly reached out a steadied him, and Cujo rushed forward to the man’s other side and pressed his body up against the man to keep him from falling over.

“Okay, I feel a little dizzy,” He admitted. I helped him slowly sit back down.

“Just take a moment to catch your breath,” I ordered, looking him over for any more injuries.

I was happy to see that he didn’t seem to have any more injuries, but the cut on his head was still bleeding pretty badly. He was starting to look a bit pale, which worried me. I needed to get my hands on a first aid kit so I could stop the bleeding.

“Hey, do you live close by?” I asked.

“Yes ma’am. I live in the apartment complex a couple blocks down from here,” He replied.

“All right. Put your arm around my shoulder. Cujo and I will help you get back home,” I stated, gently helping the man onto his feet.

“I could get there on my own ma’am. I don’t want to take up anymore of your time,” He denied, trying to shrug out of my hold.

Once again, he swayed on his feet and I quickly steadied him.

“No, I’m helping you home. I’m not going to let you try to walk back home on your own, not when you have a head wound like that,” I replied, shaking my head.

He glanced over at me and just stared at me for a moment. His blue eyes were even more beautiful than I had first thought, and I felt captivated by them. After a moment he nodded his head, and we began walking out of the alley. Cujo and I helped him down the street. It took a few minutes to reach the block where his apartment was. As we drew closer to the building I noticed a tall brown-haired man walking towards us. The second he saw the man next to me his eyes went wide and he rushed over to us.

“Oh my god, Steve what happened?” He exclaimed, looking the man over.

“I found him in an alley being beat up on by another man,” I answered before Steve could. The man in front of me sighed and shook his head, and Steve smiled.

“I had him on the ropes,” He stated. I smiled at that and shook my head.

“I’m guessing this kind of thing happens a lot?” I questioned, smirking.

“Unfortunately,” Steve’s friend replied forlornly.

“Well how about we get him up to his apartment and patch him up,” I suggested.

Steve’s friend nodded his head, and moved over to take him from me. I followed after him, and soon enough we had Steve settled on the couch in his apartment.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” I asked Steve.

“I’ll get it,” Steve’s friend said, moving out of the room. He returned after a few seconds with a small white box in his hands. I took the box from him and looked through what they had.

“Could you get a bowl of warm water, and a rag so I can clean off the blood?” I asked, glancing up at Steve’s friend.

Once Steve’s friend had gotten me a bowl of water and a rag, I cleaned off the blood from Steve’s face and gently put a bandage over the cut. Once I was done I put all the supplies back in the first aid kit, and handed the bowl of now dirty water and the rag to Steve’s friend.

“Well that should do it, just take easy for the next day or so. And don’t go getting into any more fights… at least not until after that cut heals,” I stated.

“Thank you, ma’am, I’ll try not to get into any fights,” Steve replied.

“Yes, thank you for helping Steve out, lord knows what would have happened if you hadn’t. I ugh didn’t get your name,” Steve’s friend said, walking back into the room.

“Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani… with an I not a y. Oh and this is Cujo,” I introduced, motioning towards Cujo who was sitting by the door. Both men smiled at that.

“Well I’m Bucky, and this is Steve.”

“Well it was nice meeting both of you, but I should be off. I got to find a hotel for the night,” I said, picking up the duffle bag I’d dropped by the door. Bucky and Steve looked at each other for a second then glanced back at me.

“You don’t have a place to stay?” Steve asked, worry evident on his face.

“I’ve been traveling for the past couple weeks, and I just got into town today. I’m planning on staying in Brooklyn for a while though. It’s too late in the day to look for an apartment, so I’m just gonna find a hotel to stay the night in,” I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

“The hotels in the area aren’t really the best. Not to mention it dangerous out there this time of day,” Steve stated, sounding worried. I giggled and shook my head.

“I can take care of myself, not to mention I have Cujo here to keep me safe,” I replied, patting Cujo on the head. Cujo barked happily, and nuzzled my hand.

“Still the hotels around here aren’t really the place a dame like you should be at. How about instead of staying at a hotel tonight why don’t you just stay here tonight. It’ll be a lot safer than staying in one of those hotels down the street. Not to mention there’s an apartment open in this complex, so tomorrow you could talk to the landlady about renting out the apartment,” Bucky exclaimed.

I stared at him for a minute, completely shocked at the offer. I glanced over at Steve who seemed to like the idea. They’ve only known me for a few minutes and their offering to let me stay with them for the night?

“I… um… I don’t know what to say. I mean you barely even know me,” I said.

“Well you did help me out. And it just wouldn’t be right to let you go out there without a place to stay,” Steve replied, slowly standing up.

I felt Cujo nudge my side and I glanced down at him.

“Does this place allow animals?” I asked, looking back at the two men.

“Yeah, MS. Hutchins loves animals,” Bucky answered.

Should I accept their offer? This would be better than staying at a hotel for the night, but could I really impose on them like this?

“Well, it would only be for tonight… so I guess I’ll stay,” I said, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

Bucky and Steve both smiled at that. I set my duffle bag down on the floor by the couch and gave both men a smile. That night Bucky made something for all of us to eat, and afterwards I fell asleep on the couch. So far Brooklyn was amazing, and even though I’ve only been here for a day, this place felt like home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It took me forever to get this one typed out, and I’m not completely satisfied with it. Let me know what ya’ll think about this chapter.


End file.
